borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathtrap
Deathtrap is the science project-turned bodyguard of the Mechromancer class, Gaige. Formerly called "D374-TP" before completion, it is now affectionately called "DT" or "Deathtrap" by Gaige, its creator. Gaige's skill, "Summon Deathtrap," summons Deathtrap to fight for her. Abilities Deathtrap's main method of attack is a single melee strike with its digistructed claws every 1.5 seconds. Against flying or otherwise out-of-reach enemies, Deathtrap will fire a highly accurate electric bolt. Some of Gaige's skills increase Deathtrap's abilities. Robot Rampage adds a flurry of melee swipes, Explosive Clap adds an explosive attack with an area of effect, Make it Sparkle adds elemental damage to Deathtrap's melee strikes, The Stare adds a ranged incendiary attack, and Buck Up can restore the shields of both Gaige and her allies. If Gaige passes a roid shield onto Deathtrap through Sharing is Caring, Deathtrap will receive the roid shield melee bonus. Deathtrap stays on the battlefield for 60 seconds and has a 60-second base cooldown. Appearance Deathtrap is a hulking, floating, robotic torso with one large eye, no legs, and massive arms ending in digistructed claws. Parts of its body have small motifs, including a skull, bones, a padlocked heart, and tally marks. Deathtrap's appearance will vary depending on Gaige's single-point skills, with an underlying theme from each skill tree. Yellowish bulk and armor are typical in Best Friends Forever; Little Big Trouble offers various metal spikes and protrusions; and blood-red blades, claws and bones pervade Ordered Chaos. *Buck Up adds a piece of slightly rusted armor to the chest and a larger one to the right shoulder. *Upshot Robot, unlike all other appearance-altering skills, does not add any parts. Instead it increases Deathtrap's size, notably its arms, shoulders, and some parts added by other skills. *Explosive Clap adds pieces of armor to the left upper arm and right forearm. *Sharing is Caring adds glowing green lights all over, and a sawblade as a cockscomb and a yellow biker-like mask. The lights are cyan if a point is also present in Make It Sparkle; while Sharing is Caring and With Claws make the lights yellow. *The Stare adds to the back a pair of large three-finned projections or wings. *Shock and "AAAGGGGHHH!" adds small spikes to the metal plates on the left forearm and right elbow. *One Two Boom adds spikes of various sizes to the right shoulder. *Make it Sparkle adds glowing blue lights all over, and two fin-like pieces of metal to the sides of the head, almost like ears. The lights are purple if a point is also present in With Claws. *Anarchy adds two large curved blades that protrude from either side of the neck. Because the skill point is needed to progress into the tree, these blades accompany all further changes in Ordered Chaos. *Robot Rampage adds two curved blades to the lower chest, smaller in size than those added by Anarchy. *Discord adds three claws to the right hand. *Rational Anarchist adds to the chest a chained accessory that appears to be part of a spinal column with a few short ribs. *With Claws adds glowing red lights all over, and a red-eyed demonic skull with two spikes over the original head. Through careful point expenditure, Deathtrap may have all visual additions from gamechangers when Gaige is level 53, and by level 63 reach one capstone skill. At level 72, the character is one point shy of having 12 out of 13 gamechanger additions plus two capstone skills. Likewise, she may have two capstone skills, but not the third tree's gamechanger. At level 80 you can get all the apperence changing skill exept one of the capstone, exactly 3 skill points off Notes *During actual gameplay, Deathtrap is capable of flying not only up to areas out of reach by Gaige, but also through obstacles to get to enemies. It will go through buildings, walls, vehicles, and even through the floor. *Deathtrap can be healed directly by gunfire from a Siren if they have invested in Restoration. *Deathtrap's electric bolt inflicts shock damage and is similar to the arc from an exploding electric barrel. Therefore, kills made with this attack count towards the "Not Full of Monkeys" challenge and the Hyperion Contract 873 shock objective. *There are several scenarios where Deathrap can interfere with mission elements: **In missions such as You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP, Deathtrap can kill mission-related AI classed as an enemy, failing the mission or similarly it can take an unwanted choice of which character to kill such as in My Husband the Skag. **With missions like Toil and Trouble, it is possible for Deathtrap to destroy mission-related objects like Boombringer, possibly interfering with bonus objectives, in this case to turn away from the explosion. **In The Talon of God, if Deathtrap was active when the moonshot button is activated, DT will kill Handsome Jack immediately. This interrupts Jack's final speech and prevents Lilith or a character from killing Jack. *Deathtrap exhibits bugged behaviour in Statuesque, where it will continuously strike at statues, even after they break. *If Deathtrap destroys a varkid pod with his electric bolt (he won't use his normal claw slash against them), the evolved varkid spawns immediately, and grants no EXP. Other attacks, like Explosive Clap, destroy the pod normally. *Deathtrap exhibits a glitch when fighting Wilhelm and other bosses, instead of fighting with his claws, he will repeatedly shoot Wilhelm with his ranged lightning. If Wilhelm gets within melee range of Deathtrap, Deathtrap will stop attacking while Wilhelm uses his melee. This is somewhat beneficial, as the character could use DT as a distraction. Trivia *Deathtrap was built by Gaige as a science fair project. It was originally designated the "Mechanized Anti-Bully Deterrent," or "Project DT," but was subsequently changed to "Deathtrap" when Gaige learned that her project design was stolen by a classmate. *Gaige uses her cybernetic arm to digistruct Deathtrap into existence. *While Deathtrap is described as being digistructed just like its claws, the claws seem to be purely energy based while the machine is metallic. *Gaige's official profile states that fighting airborne enemies is one of Deathtrap's weak points, while it is actually one of its main strenghts, since its eye bolt will never miss and does moderate damage. *Deathtrap appears in front of a player's inventory screen and other menus if they are open, even if it is not that player's Deathtrap. Gallery Deathclap concept.png|Deathtrap concept art Dtrapx610.jpg|Deathtrap design art Gaige & D374-TP - Render.png|Deathtrap and Gaige render The stare.jpg|The Stare Explosive clap.jpg|Explosive Clap Jtkok-Borderlands-2-Jtkkpek 33.jpg Gaige & DT.jpg de:Deathtrap fr:Piègemort ru:Жестокус uk:См3рт3джб4н Category:Robots